1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser processing method, a laser processing device and a cable harness production method.
2. Related Background Art
Processing technology using laser light is widely used in various fields such as processing and health care. An example of processing using laser light consists of the processing of a cable harness in which shielded copper wire cables are arranged in a row.
Removal of the shielding provided around the cable is important when carrying out processing using laser light on articles in which cables are arranged in a row in the manner of cable harnesses. In the case this removal of the shielding cannot be carried out satisfactorily, problems such as defective contact may occur. However, there is the problem of being unable to adequately remove shielding as a result of shielding on the lateral surfaces of cables arranged between adjacent cables in particular being unable to be adequately irradiated with laser light. Consequently, various studies have been conducted on processing of the lateral surfaces of cable, and processing methods have been disclosed in the manner of that indicated in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-055281 (Document 1).